Marcus Wrathtone: Die Reifeprüfung
by Rebel with many causes
Summary: Marcus Wrathtone ist auf der Suche nach Hinterlassenschaften des berühmtesten Aurors seit Harry Potter, um die Zauberergemeinschaft vor drohendem Unheil zu bewahren. Das Schicksal hat für Marcus und seine Freunde ein ganz besonderes Abenteuer vorbereitet.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Harry-Potter-Welt inkl. den in den Büchern vorkommenden Charakteren sind Joanne K. Rowling vorbehalten. Alle weiteren in dieser Fanfiction vorkommenden Charaktere sind von mir erdacht und rein fiktional. Übereinstimmungen mit lebenden Personen sind daher rein zufällig. Die Fanfiction ist, was die von mir erdachten Charaktere, die Handlung und die von mir erdachten Begriffe, sowie deren Funktionsweisen/ Aufschlüsselung, mein geistiges Eigentum. Wer hieraus was kopiert ohne meine Zustimmung, der bekommt Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt!

Die Geschichte war ursprünglich für einen Fanfiction-Wettbewerb bei http://www.harrypotter-xperts.de vorgesehen, wurde aber nicht früh genug fertig. Die Auflage für die Kategorie, die ich gewählt habe, lautete, als Anfang das zu benutzen, was in dieser Fanfiction den Prolog darstellt. Diese Geschichte, die bisher noch nicht fertiggestellt ist, stellt die überarbeitete Version dieser Geschichte dar, auf die sich die bisherigen Reviews beziehen.

Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte! Reviews jeglicher Art, sofern sie konstruktiv sind, sind erwünscht! Mir geht's nicht um "Kommi-Gebettel", sondern um Reviews, die mir weiterhelfen, an meinen Geschichten zu feilen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marcus Wrathtone: Die Reifeprüfung**

**Prolog**

Ein Blitz erhellte für nur wenige Sekunden die hölzerne Tür, vor welcher er sich befand. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um nach dem eisernen und kalten Türknopf zu greifen, ließ ihn das laute Knallen eines Donners zusammenzucken.

Instinktiv drehte er sich um und blickte in den schwarzen, langen Gang, den er gerade passiert hatte.  
"Reiß. Dich. Zusammen!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Erneut reckte er die Hand nach dem runden Türgriff und drehte ihn, bis er ein leises "Knack" vernahm. Leicht drückte er die Tür auf. Diese knirschte und quietschte und gab hinter sich einen stockfinsteren Raum frei. Er betrat vorsichtig die Dunkelheit. Es blitzte erneut und genau in diesem Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss. Er rüttelte vergeblich daran. Sie ging nicht mehr auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich um und machte einen weiteren Schritt, hinein in den Raum. Er ging immer weiter hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß.

Er kniete sich nieder und ertastete vor sich eine hölzerne Kiste. Er nahm aus seinem Umhang den Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte: „_Lumos._" Die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten und breitete ihr Licht über der morschen und alten, truhenähnlichen Kiste aus, sodass er nun erkennen konnte, was darauf stand.


	2. Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale

**Kapitel 1: Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale**

Die goldenen Lettern waren schwer zu entziffern und offensichtlich dem Zahn der Zeit anheim gefallen. Doch jemand hatte offensichtlich mit einem Anti-Witterungs-Zauber versucht, die verblichenen Überreste zu retten. Einige Buchstaben waren noch einigermaßen lesbar. Sie lauteten:

MER U IU A THO E DA

ZT R W L E

War er endlich am Ende seiner Suche angelangt? War dies tatsächlich das geheime Versteck des größten Zauberers, den die Zauberergemeinschaft je hervorgebracht hatte? War dies das Versteck von Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale? Marcus fühlte, wie sein Herz bebte, als er nach der Kiste griff. Er spürte, wie sein Herz das Blut in jede noch so kleine Ader pumpte, als er mit den Fingern über die Lettern strich und die ausgeblichenen Buchstaben im Holz nachfühlte. Wieder blitzte es mit donnerndem Getöse.

Sein Herz tat einen Sprung! Er begann vor Aufregung zu zittern und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen. Dies war wahrhaftig Mercurius Thoresdales letzte Zufluchtsstätte! Er hatte es geschafft! Nach all den Strapazen und Zweifeln war seine Suche also doch nicht vergebens gewesen. Nun würden sie wieder aufatmen können. Sie würden es also doch noch rechtzeitig schaffen.

Die Zeile unter dem verehrten Namen konnte er nicht entziffern. Das Holz war an dieser Stelle zu verwittert, als dass er etwas hätte erfühlen können. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Diese Kiste war der Beweis, den er gesucht hatte. Und möglicherweise barg sie auch das Wissen, dass sie brauchten, um das Mospandreddon-Ritual umzukehren. Wieder blitze es und Marcus zuckte unwillkürlich zurück als der Donner in dem Moment einsetzte, als seine Hände den halbrunden Deckel der Kiste umschlossen.

"Immer mit der Ruhe! Ist doch nur ein Gewitter!", beruhigte er sich selbst und wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu. Er untersuchte den Deckel. Es waren keine Griffe zu finden. Er versuchte, die Kiste zu öffnen, doch sie war offenbar fest verschlossen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte seine Finger nicht in den kaum vorhandenen Spalt zwischen Deckel und Kiste bekommen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den eingekerbten Deckel.

"_Alohomora_!"

Nichts geschah.

"Hätte ich mir denken können!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Aber einen Versuch war es wert!" Er sah die Kiste an, als hätte sie ihn gerade zu einem Duell herausgefordert. "Du willst also Krieg? Den kannst du haben!" und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die rebellische Kiste. Er versuchte es mit einem Explosionszauber.

Es knallte und der Deckel rüttelte bedrohlich an seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln und das Holz splitterte an einigen Stellen. Zur selben Zeit hatte es wieder unter ohrenbetäubendem Donner geblitzt, so dass Marcus einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte und sich erschreckt umsah. Doch im Raum war es zu dunkel, als dass er etwas hätte erkennen können. Das einzige was ihm auffiel war, dass der Raum, in dem er sich befand, riesig sein musste, denn der Blitz hatte keine Wände und keine Decke erkennen lassen. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Kiste, doch diese war weiterhin verschlossen und schien sonst unversehrt.

"Also gut! Ich sehe schon, dass hier rohe Gewalt nicht viel hilft!" sagte Marcus mit leicht enttäuschtem Unterton.

Er wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kiste, konzentrierte sich auf sie und zitierte die Apocamyst-Formel: "_Offenbare dein Geheimnis_!"

Doch nichts geschah.

Er untersuchte die Kiste genauer, konnte aber kein Schloss oder einen Öffnungsmechanismus finden. Aber irgendwie musste die Kiste doch zu öffnen sein! Sollte seine Aufgabe an einer störrischen Holzkiste scheitern? Alles schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass das, wonach er suchte, in dieser Kiste verborgen lag. Da fiel ihm plötzlich sein alter Lehrer für Zaubersprüche Professor Salacadabra ein. In einer recht langweiligen Stunde über die verschiedenen magischen Präsenzen von magischen Gegenständen hatte jemand spöttisch nach dem praktischen Sinn von magischen Präsenzen gefragt. Verärgert hatte Professor Salacadabra dem Schüler die enorme Wichtigkeit der magischen Präsenzen verdeutlicht. Die rasselnde Stimme des Professors rang ihm im Kopf: "Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie benötigten dringend ein bestimmtes Elixier, doch der Zugang dazu ist Ihnen versperrt, zum Beispiel durch eine verschlossene Tür oder durch eine andere magische Barriere, die nicht mit einfachen Zaubersprüchen oder Gewalt zu öffnen ist. Anhand der magischen Präsenz des Gegenstands, den sie benötigen, können Sie diesen zum Beispiel lokalisieren und allein durch die Struktur seiner magischen Präsenz vor Ihnen morphodiktieren. Oder Sie können die magische Präsenz der Tür untersuchen, um so den Zauber oder Mechanismus zu finden, der die Tür öffnet. Magische Präsenzen können Ihnen so das Leben retten. Mithilfe der magischen Präsenz kann man starke magische Gegenstände oder Zauber entdecken. Viele magische Gegenstände sind oft als unscheinbare Dinge getarnt. Denken Sie zum Beispiel an Portschlüssel! Durch ihre magische Präsenz kann man solche Gegenstände enttarnen!"

Marcus konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso ihm das gerade jetzt einfiel und warum er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Daphnes ersten Liebesbrief in genau dieser Stunde gelesen hatte. Sonst hätte er solch eine Erinnerung wohl kaum im Gedächtnis behalten, dachte er schmunzelnd. Aber möglicherweise war die magische Präsenz sogar des Rätsels Lösung! Ein Versuch war es auf alle Fälle wert!

Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Kiste, doch diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf die magische Präsenz der Kiste. Er schloss die Augen. Die Kiste besaß eine unglaublich starke sphärische Kraft. Sie begann vor Marcus' innerem Auge enorm schnell in überdimensionale Höhen und Breiten zu wachsen. Sie schien in allen nur möglichen Farben zu schillern, ja sie schien völlig neue Formen von Farben mit unglaublicher Tiefe und Kraft zu kreieren. Von dieser Kiste ging jetzt eine ungeheure Macht aus, die alles zu verschlucken schien. Sie sog den Raum um sich herum auf wie ein trockener Schwamm, den es nach Wasser dürstet. Schon schienen die flackernden, strahlenden Lichtflammen der Kiste sich über seinen Geist zu stülpen und ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Mit Mühe musste er sich davon abhalten, die Augen zu öffnen. Denn öffnete er jetzt seine Augen, dann würde er der magischen Präsenz der Kiste erlauben, sich für immer vor ihm zu verschließen und ihm so den Zugang zu ihren Geheimnissen zu versagen. Doch diese unscheinbare Kiste offenbarte sich ihm nun in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Sie besaß eine ungeheure magische Macht, die ihm überaus erbitterten Widerstand leistete mit einer Kraft, die alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, wie kleine, unbedeutende Mückenstiche erscheinen ließ. Er musste alle seine Kräfte zusammen nehmen, um nicht von der gigantischen Kraft und Fülle dieser Präsenz zerschmettert zu werden. Solch eine Kraft und solch einen erbitterten Widerstand hatte er bisher noch nicht erlebt! Eine Niederlage gegen diese Macht würde nicht ­– wie bei einfachen magischen Präsenzen – mit ein paar Tagen starker Kopfschmerzen enden. Diese Macht war kurz davor, seinen Geist in sich aufzunehmen! Wenn er diesen Kampf nicht gewann, würden starke metapsychische Schäden seines Geistes die Folge sein, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Schon begannen die Farben vor seinem inneren Auge zu verschwim­men und an Konturen und Klarheit zu verlieren; er hatte Schwierigkeiten, die magische Präsenz vor seinem inneren Auge zu fokussieren. In den unscharf flimmernden, verschwommenen Farben tauchten Bilder auf. Zuerst waren es nur unscharfe Schatten. Doch schon bald begannen sie sich schärfer aus dem Gewirr aus ineinander fließenden Farben und unscharfen Konturen hervorzuheben. Ihm schien, als käme aus dem Farbenchaos jemand auf ihn zu. Er konnte nicht genau erkennen, wer es war, doch die Art, wie dieser jemand auf ihn zuging, schien ihm allzu vertraut. Und dann hätte er vor Schreck beinah die Augen geöffnet.

Es war Daphne. Daphne lächelte ihn an. Sie ging näher auf ihn zu. Langsam, sehr langsam, kam sie näher. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Gleich würde sie ihn küssen. Doch plötzlich rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen und sie sah ihn böse an. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und begann haltlos zu weinen. Ihr ganzer Leib zitterte davon. Unter Tränen und unterbrochen von vielen schweren Schluchzern rief sie schrill: „L-l-lass mich i-in Ruhe! Ich will n-ni-nichts mehr mit dir z-zu tun haben! G-g-geh doch zu deiner M-margaret! D-die ist dir j-ja offens-si-sichtlich mehr wert als ich!" Doch mit einem Mal lachte sie wieder und strahlte ihn an. Sie hielt ein riesiges Lebkuchenherz in der Hand auf dem in weißem Zuckerguss „Ich liebe Dich mehr als alles auf der Welt!" geschrieben stand. Was sollte das alles? Was war hier los? Was machte Daphne hier? Daphne konnte doch unmöglich hier her kommen können! Er hatte sie sicher bei Rubin untergebracht! Hatte er sich etwa in Rubin getäuscht? Hatte er sie hierher gebracht? Aber das erklärte trotzdem nicht ihre komischen, plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen. Aber Rubin würde ihn nie hintergehen! Rubin war sein bester Freund! Aber wie konnte dann Daphne hierher gelangt sein können? Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Dies passierte nur in seinem Geist! Es waren Illusionen! All das waren verschiedene Begegnungen mit Daphne gewesen, an die er sich jetzt erinnerte. Doch schon begannen die Erinnerungen zu verblassen. Daphne verschwand im Farbennebel und mit ihr wurden die Erinnerungen an sie schwacher. Schon konnte er sich nicht mehr genau an ihr Gesicht erinnern. Was passierte hier? Dann begann es ihm zu dämmern: Die magische Präsenz begann ihm seine Erinnerungen zu entreißen und in sich aufzunehmen! Er begann vor ihr zu schrumpfen. Kälte- und Hitzeschauer durchfluteten gleichzeitig und im Wechsel seinen Körper und er begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Es schüttelte ihn immer heftiger, als aus der stetig wachsenden Sphäre der magischen Präsenz immer stärker schlagende Impulse wie Fausthiebe auf ihn einzudreschen begannen. Ein Stoß traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte und beinah zu Boden fiel. Doch instinktiv fing er die Stöße ab und festigte seinen Stand. Gleichzeitig umfasste er intuitiv seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn energischer denn je auf die Kiste.

„Konzentriere dich! Reiß. Dich. Verdammt noch mal. Zusammen!", dachte er streng. Er fühlte sein Blut stärker denn je durch seine Adern pulsieren. Mit solcher Wucht schlug sein Herz, dass seine Brust jeden Moment zu bersten schien. „Konzentriere dich!" Und da fielen ihm auch wieder die UnZuBeGruns (die **Un**bedingt **Zu****Be**achtenden **Grun**dsätze) für magische Präsenzen ein und er begann sie laut zu rezitieren: „Bewahre deine Identität! Definiere und diktiere sie der magischen Präsenz! Erinnere dich deiner Wurzeln und Bande, wen du einer magischen Präsenz gegenüber trittst!"

Schlagartig kam ihm wieder alles zu Bewusstsein. Daphne war in Sicherheit. Sie war bei Rubin und würde dort bleiben, bis er wieder zu Rubin zurückkehrte. Rubin würde ihn niemals hintergehen. Sie waren seit ihrer Kindheit die besten Freunde und würden es immer sein. Wie hatte er überhaupt an ihm zweifeln können? Das war die magische Präsenz gewesen, die ihm solche Illusionen vorgegaukelt hatte. Doch das war jetzt vorbei. Er wusste nun wieder wer er war und mit welcher Macht er es zu tun hatte. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, auf die magische Präsenz. Gleichzeitig achtete er jedoch darauf, nicht zu vergessen wer er war. Er würde dieser Präsenz zeigen, was es bedeutete sich mit Marcus Wrathtone anzulegen. Die Farben begannen wieder klarer und die Konturen schärfer zu werden. Das bis eben noch vollkommen verschwommene und formlose Bild in seinem Kopf begann langsam Form und Gestalt anzunehmen. „Denk an etwas Schönes!", dachte er. Vor einigen Sekunden, als er nicht mal imstande war, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wäre das noch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich wieder gestärkt und sicher durch sein wiederkehrendes Selbstgefühl. Er dachte an sein schönstes Erlebnis. Er dachte daran, wie er Daphne seine Liebe gestanden hatte und sie ihn angestrahlt und mit Küssen bestürmt hatte. Mit dieser Erinnerung im Kopf richtete er seine Konzentration nun auf die immer gefügiger werdende magische Präsenz.

„_Legilisecrum!_", rief er.

Die magische Präsenz leistete keinen Widerstand mehr. Ihre Macht war gebrochen. Er hatte gewonnen. Er konnte nun erkennen, was sich in der Kiste befand und welche Zauber die Kiste verschlossen hielt. Doch als ihm klar wurde, was in der Kiste verschlossen war, ließ er vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen und öffnete die Augen.

In dieser Kiste befand sich ein Geist. Es war jedoch nicht irgendein Geist. Dies war Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale! Ein starker Geister-Bannfluch hielt ihn in der Kiste gefangen. Die Kiste selbst war noch mit einem Anti-Öffnungszauber versehen, der jeden Öffnungszauber unwirksam machte. Daher hatten der Alohomora- und der Explosionszauber auch nichts ausrichten können. Doch er wusste die Gegenflüche, die nötig waren, um die Kiste zu öffnen und Thoresdales Geist zu befreien. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn auf die Kiste.

„_Proparafortem!_"

Aus dem Zauberstab drang ein feuriger Lichtstrahl, der die Kiste erfasste und sie in dasselbe Licht tauchte. Mit einem Krachen sprang der Deckel der Kiste auf und offenbarte ihr Inneres.

„Na endlich!" drang eine tiefe, rauhe Stimme aus der Kiste. In diesem Moment erhellte ein gleißender Blitz unter ohrenbetäubendem Donner den immens großen Raum und Marcus – geblendet – musste für einen Augenblick seine Augen schließen. Im selben Moment durchfuhr es ihn eiskalt, als wäre er aus einer Wüste direkt zum Nordpol appariert. Als er im nächsten Moment seine Augen wieder öffnete, war die Kiste leer. Wie war das möglich? Mercurius sollte eigentlich durch einen Geister-Bannfluch in der Kiste festgehalten werden. Wie hatte er aus der Kiste entfliehen können? Die Eiseskälte, die er eben gefühlt hatte, musste davon herrühren, dass Mercurius durch ihn hindurchgeschwebt sein musste. Verwundert sah er sich um. Nach dem grellen schockartigen Licht des Blitzes, schien die Dunkelheit noch undurchdringlicher. Dass er sich den Blitz gerade nicht einfach eingebildet hatte, bezeugten die blass türkis schimmernden Abbilder des Blitzes, die nun vor seinen Augen hin- und hertanzten.

"_Lumos!_" flüsterte er. Ein kleiner Lichtschein ging jetzt von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes aus und erhellte die unmittelbare Umgebung um ihn herum.

„Mr. Thoresdale?" rief Marcus in die erdrückende Stille. Niemand antwortete. „Mr. Thoresdale?" rief Marcus wieder. „Wo sind Sie?" Wieder keine Antwort. Offensichtlich war er fort. Marcus musste ihn finden! Dieser einst so große Auror war der einzige, der ihnen im Kampf gegen Nasreddin helfen konnte. Er tastete sich zurück zu der Tür, durch die er gekommen war. Er fühlte nach der Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich. Hinter ihr war nur Dunkelheit. Hatten nicht vorhin noch ein paar Fackeln den Gang erleuchtet? Er schritt in die Finsternis und plötzlich verschwand die Dunkelheit und er befand sich wieder in dem Gang, in dem er die Tür entdeckt hatte. Ein paar Fackeln erhellten den Gang. Was für eine merkwürdige Magie war hier im Gange? Was ging hier vor? Darum würde er sich später kümmern, dachte er sich. Jetzt musste er erst mal Thoresdale finden. Er rannte den Gang entlang, bis er an eine Treppe gelangte, die an einer Luke endete. Er stieß die Luke auf und stieg aus dem Gang in ein kleines Kellergewölbe. Als er die Luke hinter sich schloss, fügte sie sich nahtlos in den Boden ein, so dass niemand, der nicht genau hinschaute, dort nach einer Luke gesucht hätte. Marcus hatte das Gefühl, als ob er irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen hätte, aber er kam nicht drauf, was es war und beschloss, sich später darüber sein Gehirn zu zermartern. Er verließ das Gewölbe auf dem Weg, auf dem er das Gewölbe vorher gefunden hatte. Er befand sich in einem Keller unterhalb des stattlichen Herrenhauses, dass Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale einst bewohnt hatte. Als er schließlich den Salon erreichte, hörte er in der Ferne ein kaltes, raues Lachen. Es kam von draußen. Er rannte nach draußen. Es stürmte und gewitterte immer noch. In nur wenigen Sekunden war Marcus bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. In der Ferne sah er eine schimmernde Gestalt durch den Regen schweben.

„Mr. Thoresdale!" rief Marcus. „Kommen Sie zurück! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" Doch der Geist schien ihn nicht zu hören. Marcus rannte in seine Richtung, doch er rutschte aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Gesicht vorüber in eine Schlammpfütze. Über und über mit Schlamm besprenkelt, rappelte er sich wieder hoch und rief dem sich immer weiter entfernenden Geist hinterher: „Mr. Thoresdale, kommen Sie zurück! Das Schicksal der zaubernden Gemeinschaft liegt in Ihren Händen!"

Als Antwort kam nur wieder dasselbe schaurige Lachen, das er vorhin gehört hatte. Marcus rannte wieder los. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass der Geist von Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale so einfach verschwand, jetzt, wo er doch so weit gekommen war! Doch in diesem Mistwetter war ein schwebender Geist einem sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegenden Menschen haushoch überlegen. Schon bald hatte Marcus ihn aus den Augen verloren. Was jetzt? Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zum Ministerium zurückzukehren und zu berichten, was er gefunden hatte. Allzu begeistert würden seine Kollegen wohl nicht sein. Er hatte _die_ Gelegenheit, Nebukadnezar endlich zu schlagen, vermasselt.


	3. Unbequeme Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 2: Unbequeme Wahrheiten**

London war zu dieser Zeit einfach kaum zu ertragen. Es war heiß, die Luft lud sich auf und mindestens jeden zweiten Tag gab es Ohren betäubende Gewitter. Die heiße Sonne versengte sämtliche niedrig wachsende Pflanzen und selbst die Bäume wirkten ausgedorrt: Die Rinde der Bäume wirkte spröde, die Blätter hingen schlaff und gelb herab. An solchen Tagen lag man am liebsten faul auf der Wiese mit etwas Kürbissaft neben sich und viel Sonnencreme auf der entblößten Haut.

Doch Marcus musste stattdessen arbeiten. Er hatte seinen Kollegen beim Ministerium für Zauberei eine Nachricht zu überbringen, die sie alles andere als zufrieden stellen würde. Er war mit seinem Auftrag mehr oder weniger gescheitert. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, im Anwesen des verstorbenen Aurors Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale nach Hinweisen zu suchen, die ihnen im Kampf gegen den dunklen Zauberer Nebukadnezar Slytherin helfen könnten. Doch statt irgendwelche Hinweise zu finden, hatte er den Geist Thoresdales freigesetzt, welcher einfach geflohen war und anscheinend gar nicht gewillt war, irgendjemandem zu helfen. Er fragte sich bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal, ob sein Chef ihn wegen dieser Nachricht zum Auror-Gehilfen degradieren würde. Martin Weasley konnte manchmal schon recht impulsiv sein.

Klitschnass war Marcus nach der erfolglosen Suche nach Hause appariert, um erstmal ordentlich zu schlafen. Denn das hatte er in den letzten Tagen, seit er auf der Suche nach Thoresdales letzter Zufluchtsstätte war, sehr vernachlässigt. Daphne hatte sich natürlich sehr um seine Gesundheit gesorgt und hatte ihm allerlei Heilmittel und Kurmethoden anempfohlen, doch Marcus hatte nur schlafen wollen. Vergeblich hatte Daphne versucht herauszubekommen, wie er es geschafft hatte, bis auf die Knochen vom Regen durchweicht zu werden. Doch Marcus war sehr wortkarg geblieben und so hatte sie irgendwann resigniert, wenn auch schmollend aufgegeben und ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Während Marcus nun auf dem Weg zu seiner Abteilung im Ministerium war, fragte er sich, warum Daphne immer so schnell ausflippen musste. Er hatte nun wirklich keinen einfachen Job. Daphne wusste zwar nicht, dass er Auror war, doch das war trotzdem noch lange kein Grund, ihn ständig mit durchdringenden oder wütenden Blicken zu bedenken, wenn er mal ihre Fragen nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortete. Er durfte doch auch seine Geheimnisse haben, genauso wie sie ihre haben durfte.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner Arbeitsstelle, der Aurorenabteilung, begegnete er einigen Mitarbeitern, die er knapp begrüßte. Einige wollten ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln und ihn über seine Fortschritte bei seinem Auftrag ausfragen, doch Marcus wimmelte sie ab, indem er sie darauf verwies, dass diese Informationen strenger Geheimhaltung unterlagen oder im Falle eines Aurorkollegen, dass er dies in der gleich folgenden Besprechung erfahren würde. Das, was Marcus zu sagen hatte, wollte er sicherlich keineswegs mitten auf dem Flur erzählen, wo praktisch jeder sein Versagen mit anhören konnte. Und so betrat er schließlich die Aurorenabteilung. Wie schon seit Jahrzehnten war der große Raum in kleine Boxen unterteilt, die mit Schreibtischen versehen waren. Diese separaten Boxen dienten jedem Auror als Arbeitsplatz. Jeder Auror hatte seine eigenen Arbeitsutensilien und gegebenenfalls Erinnerungen an was auch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt. An einer Wand des großen Raums hing eine große Weltkarte, auf der verschiedenfarbige Fähnchen angeheftet waren. Diese zeigten, wie Marcus und jeder andere Auror hier wusste, die Orte an, an denen Nebukadnezar und seine Anhänger gesichtet wurden. An den Rändern der Karte waren außerdem Notizen zu Nebukadnezar und seinen Anhängern angeheftet, zusammen mit mehreren Fotos derselbigen. Der Platz, an dem der berühmte Auror Alastor Moody einmal gesessen hatte, war unbesetzt. Er war ihm zum Gedenken stehen gelassen worden und so eingerichtet worden, wie Moody ihn immer eingerichtet hatte. Dazu war eine Plakette auf dem Schreibtisch angebracht worden, die an die Umstände seines heldenhaften Todes und an seine Taten als Auror und Lehrer in Hogwarts erinnerten. Gerade als Marcus seinen Platz an seinem Schreibtisch einnehmen wollte, hörte er eine ihm gut bekannte Stimme rufen: „Marcus! Kommen Sie bitte unverzüglich in mein Büro!"

Auch das noch! Ausgerechnet jetzt wollte Martin Weasley ihn sprechen und vermutlich seine Fortschritte erfahren. Dabei war die Besprechung doch eigentlich erst für heute Nachmittag angesetzt. Außerdem sollte sie nicht unter vier Augen sondern für die gesamte Aurorschaft stattfinden. Etwas verwundert und mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend ging Marcus auf die Tür zum Büro des Abteilungsleiters hinüber, die Martin ihm erwartungsvoll aufhielt. Jetzt schien der große Moment gekommen, den Marcus seit dem vergangenen Abend fürchtete. Mr. Weasley lächelte ihm freundlich und einladend zu, als Marcus kurz vor der aufgehaltenen Tür stehen blieb. „Kommen Sie", sagte Martin einladend. „Worauf warten Sie? Ich beiße schon nicht." Doch Marcus war sich da keineswegs so sicher. Zögernd betrat er das Büro und machte sich auf die sicher bald folgende Rüge gefasst. Mr. Weasley schloss die Tür hinter ihm, ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, der der Tür gegenüber stand und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Er deutete auf den Sessel vor den Schreibtisch und sagte auffordernd: „Setzen Sie sich, Marcus!"

Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, tat Marcus wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich seinem Chef gegenüber. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Hase vor der Schlange. Er sah seinem Chef einfach nur an – mit erwartungsvollem und unschuldigem Blick, wie er hoffte. Dieser ließ Marcus nicht lange warten und sagte: „Nun, Sie werden sich sicher fragen, warum ich Sie von ihrer Arbeit abhalte, nicht wahr?" Mit dem Blick eines erfahrenen Aurors und Abteilungsleiters sah er Marcus an. Dieser, immer noch nicht in der Lage, ein Wort hervorzubringen, nickte einfach nur. „Nun", begann sein Chef erneut, „zuerst einmal wollte ich Sie wieder in unserer trauten Runde willkommen heißen." Mr. Weasley zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu. „Nach ihrer langen Reise", fuhr er fort, „werden Sie sicher erschöpft sein. Glauben Sie mir, dass ich das durchaus verstehe. Natürlich steht Ihnen nach dieser anstrengenden Zeit eine Auszeit zu. Sie können also, wenn Sie wollen, sich etwas Erholung gönnen und etwas Zeit mit Ihrer Familie verbringen oder mit was auch immer. Ich möchte Sie allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass ich derzeit jeden fähigen Zauberstab gebrauchen kann, der uns beim Kampf gegen Nebukadnezar helfen möchte. Sie haben sich in der Zeit, die Sie bisher bei mir gearbeitet haben, mehr als fähig erwiesen und ich möchte Sie daher bitten, ihre Auszeit nicht zu lange auszudehnen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte ich Sie am liebsten direkt wieder im Team, doch ich muss mich an die Vorschriften halten. Wenn Sie eine Auszeit wünschen, können Sie sofort damit beginnen. Ich möchte allerdings noch darauf hinweisen, dass die Zeit leider gegen uns ist." Hier machte Mr. Weasley eine Pause, offenbar um Marcus zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

Marcus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Anscheinend wollte sein Chef seine Fortschritte doch nicht vor der Besprechung erfahren. Da er sich jedoch auf eine unbefriedigende Aussprache gewappnet hatte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, was er antworten sollte. Martin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und als Marcus immer noch nicht antwortete, sagte er: „Sie können sich das natürlich alles in Ruhe überlegen. Wie gesagt: Sie haben sich ihre Auszeit verdient und Sie können sie jederzeit in Anspruch nehmen. Trotzdem ist ihre Hilfe auch jederzeit bei mir willkommen und dringend erwünscht. Das bedeutet ja nicht, dass Sie auf die Auszeit komplett verzichten müssten. Ich würde Sie lediglich darum bitten, die volle Auszeit eventuell auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verlegen, wenn sich die Dinge wieder etwas beruhigt haben. Aber überlegen Sie das in Ruhe. Ich will Sie keineswegs drängen." Wieder sah er Marcus erwartungsvoll an. Marcus hatte sich inzwischen etwas gesammelt und begann langsam zu sprechen: „Nun, ich verstehe ihre Bitte vollkommen. Und wie Sie sicherlich wissen, Mr. Weasley, helfe ich gerne, wenn ich kann. Allerdings muss ich auch eingestehen, dass ich etwas erschöpft bin nach den vergangenen Strapazen. Eine Auzeit käme mir sehr willkommen und ich schätze, dass ich es auch meiner Familie schuldig bin, sie mal wieder für etwas längere Zeit mit meiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken. Aber ich werde über Ihre Bitte nachdenken. Wann ich meinen Entschluss gefasst habe, kann ich nicht genau sagen, doch ich werde mich bemühen, Sie nicht allzu lange damit warten zu lassen. In der Zeit stehe ich dem Ministerium natürlich zur Verfügung." Zu diesen Argumenten nickte Mr. Weasley, als verstünde er nur zu gut. Vermutlich tat er das auch. Bisher hatte er eine gute Menschenkenntnis gezeigt und bewiesen, dass er über viel Verständnis verfügte. „Also gut", antwortete Mr. Weasley, „Überlegen Sie gut. Ich schätze, dass es nun Zeit ist, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen." Damit stand er auf. Marcus tat es ihm nach. „Arbeit gibt es in letzter Zeit leider ziemlich viel und sie erledigt sich nicht von selbst", fuhr Mr. Weasley seufzend fort. „Also will ich Sie nicht länger von ihren Aufgaben abhalten." Mit diesen Worten schritt er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie für Marcus. Als dieser gerade durch diese hindurchgehen wollte, sagte Mr. Weasley noch: „Für die für heute Nachmittag angesetzte Besprechung wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück! Sie machen das schon!" Bei der Erwähnung der Besprechung sackte Marcus das Herz in die Hose. An die hatte er bei dem Gedanken an eine Auszeit fast gar nicht mehr gedacht. Wenn er daran dachte, was er in ein paar Stunden vorbringen musste, fragte er sich, ob es ihm dann überhaupt noch möglich sein würde, eine Auszeit genehmigt zu bekommen. Er versuchte, möglichst locker zu wirken, nickte seinem Chef zu und ging auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zu. Als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und fuhr sich dabei nervös durch die rotbraunen Haare.

Er verbrachte die nächsten Stunden hauptsächlich damit, seine Notizen zu sortieren und einen Bericht über die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen der letzten Tage zu erstellen. Mr. Weasley war immer sehr erpicht auf diese Berichte und umso besser war es, wenn er den Bericht schnell fertig schrieb. Er war jedoch nicht einmal bei der Hälfte angelangt, als die Stimme, welche auch die Stockwerke und Abteilungen des Ministeriums in den Fahrstühlen ansagte, die Mittagspause ankündigte. Natürlich war es jedem Mitarbeiter – und besonders den Auroren – freigestellt, das Mittagessen in der Kantine einzunehmen. Für Marcus jedoch bedeutete die Mittagspause, dass die Besprechung zur Lage im Kampf gegen Nebukadnezar gefährlich näher rückte. Sie war direkt nach der Mittagspause angesetzt. Marcus hatte sich für das Mittagessen belegte Brote mitgenommen, die ihm Daphne geschmiert hatte. Doch plötzlich war sein Hunger vergangen. Seine Kehle war plötzlich so trocken, dass er keinen Bissen hinunter bekäme. Trotzdem versuchte er, die Brote zu essen, allein schon weil er wusste, dass er Stärkung dringend benötigte. Abgesehen davon waren Daphnes belegte Brote – wie jegliche, von ihr zubereitete Nahrung – einfach köstlich. Es wäre praktisch eine Sünde, sie später wegzuschmeißen. Und so aß Marcus die Brote, die wirklich vorzüglich schmeckten, auch wenn er anfangs noch ziemlich viel kauen musste, bis er sie herunterbekam. Doch nachdem er auf den Geschmack gekommen war, hatte er sie schneller herunter geschlungen, als ihm lieb war. Sein Magen war immer noch nicht ganz gesättigt, als er schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen zu der Wand ging, an der die Weltkarte hing. Dort sollte die Besprechung stattfinden. Es warteten bereits einige Auroren, unter ihnen natürlich auch Martin Weasley, der vermutlich als erster dort aufgekreuzt war.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Auroren, die in der Kantine gegessen hatten und Mr. Weasley erhob das Wort: „Nun, ich schätze, wir sind nun vollzählig. Dann können wir ja beginnen. Wie jeder hoffentlich weiß, wollen wir heute die Fortschritte und Rückschläge besprechen, die bisher im Kampf gegen Nebukadnezar Slytherin gemacht wurden. Jeder der hier Anwesenden weiß, welche Aufgaben ihm zugeteilt wurden und einige haben hoffentlich schon mit ihren Berichten begonnen. Je schneller wir alle Berichte zusammen haben, desto schneller können wir uns auf die weiteren Aufgaben konzentrieren. John, was haben Sie in Erfahrung bringen können?"

John Neville Longbottom, auf den jetzt alle Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war, war ein kräftiger, untersetzter Mann mit blondem Haar, braunen Augen und einer wohltönenden Stimme, begann sogleich zu reden: „Wie Sie an den blauen Fähnchen auf der Karte sehen können," – er deutete auf die Karte – „haben sich Augenzeugenberichten zufolge weitere Attacken von Dementoren und anderen dunklen Kreaturen in den abgesteckten Gebieten gehäuft. Zudem soll Nebukadnezar in einigen weiteren Orten gesichtet worden sein." Er deutete auf ein paar rote Fähnchen, die offensichtlich erst vor kurzem dort angebracht worden waren. Darunter waren Orte zu finden wie Irkutsk, Wladiwostok, Xiaoping, Kyoto, der Taj Mahal, Alexandria und Katmandu. Eine besondere Häufung war in Ägypten, Nepal und Bulgarien, sowie am Nordpol auffällig. „Manche dieser Orte erscheinen als nicht wahrscheinlich" fuhr John fort, „da sie sich mit anderen Zeugenaussagen beißen würden, was bedeutet, dass sich Nebukadnezar gleichzeitig an zwei Orten hätte aufhalten müssen, was bekanntlich selbst für Zauberer unmöglich ist. Die einzige weitere Erklärung wäre Vielsafttrank. Ich würde diese Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen. Auf diese Weise könnten Nebukadnezars Anhänger widersprüchliche Zeugenaussagen hervorrufen, die jede Menge Verwirrung stiften und uns die Suche erschweren. Wie Sie ebenfalls erkennen können, gibt es einige Zentren, in denen Nebukadnezar häufiger gesichtet wurde, als anderswo. Dies könnte natürlich auch eine Finte sein, die uns auf die falsche Fährte locken soll, doch ich würde trotzdem vorschlagen, besonders an diesen Stellen zu suchen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich unter den Augenzeugenberichten einige wahre verbergen, ist dort höher als anderswo." Damit beendete John seinen Vortrag. Marcus war beeindruckt von den Fortschritten, die John gemacht hatte. Er beneidete ihn keineswegs um diese Arbeit, denn es bedeutete jede Menge Überstunden, überzeugende Fragenstellerei und ein gutes Gespür für falsche Berichte. Darüber einen Bericht zu schreiben, war sicherlich eine Heidenarbeit. Dafür musste er bestimmt hunderte von Aussagen miteinander vergleichen und aufeinander abstimmen, um dann die echten Hinweise herauszufiltern. Das war eine Arbeit von Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Und bei der knappen Zeit, die ihnen blieb, bedeutete das massige Überstunden für John.

„Gut", antwortete Mr. Weasley. „Danke für diese äußerst aufschlussreichen Informationen. Das sind beachtliche Fortschritte. Wir werden vermutlich demnächst mit der Zusammenstellung einzelner Teams beginnen. Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht dann in den nächsten Tagen. Crickton, wie steht's mit Ihnen?" Michael „Flawless" Crickton, welcher für seine absolute Korrektheit bekannt war, begann sofort mit seinen Ergebnissen, mit dem ihm gewöhnlichen wichtigtuerischen Ton: „Nun, bisher konnten keine konzertierten oder irgendwie gemeinsam organisierten Aktionen von Dementoren, Riesen, Manticoren, Drachen, Letifolden oder Kappas nachgewiesen werden. Nichtsdestotrotz häufen sich die Übergriffe dieser Wesen auf Zauberer und Muggel überall in der Welt, wie Mr. Longbottom bereits erwähnt hat. Es konnte auch eine deutliche Verhaltensänderung dieser Wesen festgestellt werden, welche sich vor allem darin äußert, dass sie deutlich aggressiver und blutdurstiger reagieren als gewöhnlich. Zudem scheinen sie ihre sonst zu beobachtende Scheu vor Menschen abgelegt zu haben. Vertreter aller betroffenenen Zaubereiministerien haben mir versichert, dass sie um eine Eindämmung der Übergriffe bemüht sind." Damit beendete auch Crickton seinen Vortrag.

„Vielen Dank für diese… äußerst informative Darstellung, Crickton" antwortete Mr. Weasley. Er wirkte ein wenig so, als ob ihn diese Informationen nicht überraschten, was jedem außer Crickton auffiel. Letzterer schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein. Crickton war der einzige, den Mr. Weasley mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach, weil jener darauf bestanden hatte. „Das sind beunruhigende Neuigkeiten", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort. „Wir sollten die Sache weiter im Auge behalten. Die Suche nach Nebukadnezar hat allerdings Vorrang. Zweifellos steckt er dahinter. Wir sollten den betroffenen Zaubereiministerien jedoch umgehend unsere Unterstützung versichern. Ich denke, dass Sie das übernehmen könnten, Crickton. Wie steht's denn mit Ihrer Suche nach unserem alten Freund?" Damit wandte sich Mr. Weasley an Marcus und hatte den Nagel mehr auf den Kopf getroffen, als er vermutlich annahm. Dass Marcus tatsächlich den Geist des berühmten Aurors Mercurius Arthur Thoresdale gefunden hatte, ahnte in dieser Runde vermutlich keiner.

Nun war also die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Wie sollte er anfangen? Wie brachte er es möglichst schonend rüber? Marcus holte tief Luft, sich der Aufmerksamkeit, die nun ungeteilt auf ihm ruhte, vollkommen bewusst. „Nun", begann er, „ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll…"

„So viele Ergebnisse?" rief Jack Masterson freudig überrascht. „Ja und nein", antwortete Marcus zögernd, während er den Blick auf das Knie seines Chefs gerichtet hielt, als hätte er dort etwas Interessantes entdeckt. „Ich habe einiges entdeckt, allerdings fürchte ich, dass wir vieles davon nicht richtig verwerten können. Zuerst einmal: Ich habe Thoresdales letzten Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden und auch aufgesucht."

„Na, das ist doch großartig!", kam es nun von Mr. Weasley. „Und weiter?" Marcus holte erneut Luft und fuhr fort: „Ich habe dort nach Aufzeichnungen gesucht, die uns weiterhelfen könnten, jedoch nichts brauchbares finden können. Es schien fast so, als wäre mir jemand zuvorgekommen." Bei diesem Satz zog Mark Shortfeather alarmiert die Luft durch die Zähne. Marcus fuhr etwas verunsichert fort: „Schließlich fand ich eine Kiste, auf der ich den Namen Thoresdales fand. Die Kiste war mit allerlei Zaubern geschützt, doch es gelang mir schließlich, sie zu brechen und die Kiste zu öffnen. Darin befand sich ein Geist, welcher durch einen Geisterbannfluch in der Kiste festgehalten wurde. Es war Thoresdales Geist." Als er Thoresdales Namen nun erwähnte, brachen einige Anwesende in Jubel aus und Marcus bekam Worte wie „Meine Güte!" und „Alle Achtung!" oder einfach nur „Wow!" zu hören. Selbst Mr. Weasley schien ganz aus dem Höschen zu sein. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles", fuhr Marcus bedrückt fort. „Als ich die Kiste öffnete, floh Thoresdale plötzlich. Ich war überrascht, da ich dachte, dass der Geisterbannfluch ihn in der Kiste gefangen halten müsste, doch irgendwas musste ihn befreit haben. Ich bin ihm natürlich gefolgt. Allerdings ist er mir entwischt." Plötzlich wusste Marcus nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er blickte auf und sah in die teilweise immer noch überraschten Gesichter seiner Kollegen. Einige schienen noch weitere Erklärungen zu erwarten. Da platzte es aus Marcus heraus: „Es hat geregnet!" rief er entschuldigend. „Der Boden war komplett aufgeweicht! Ich bin nur wenige Meter vorangekommen, als ich ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen hab. Was sollte ich denn machen?" Er suchte nach Worten, die sein Scheitern noch entschuldigen konnten, doch ihm fiel nichts mehr ein.

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch!" beschwichtigte ihn Mr. Weasley. „Das ist doch alles verständlich. Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendwer hier in der Runde es hätte besser machen können. Außerdem sind das beachtliche Neuigkeiten. Wir wissen jetzt, wo sich der Bezwinger von Nebukadnezars Vater zuletzt aufgehalten hat und nicht nur das: Wir wissen sogar, dass er als Geist unsere Welt weiter beehrt. Alles, was wir jetzt tun müssen ist, nach ihm zu suchen. Er könnte von großer Hilfe sein, wenn wir ihn finden. Ich würde sagen, dass dies unser wichtigstes Ziel nach der Suche nach Nebukadnezar selbst sein dürfte. Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen darf, jetzt, da Sie sich als so erfolgreich erwiesen haben? Natürlich bekämen sie weitere Kollegen zugeteilt, die Ihnen behilflich sein werden." Erwartungsvoll wartete Mr. Weasley Marcus' Antwort ab.

Marcus war einfach nur perplex. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass sein Bericht so positiv aufgenommen werden würde. Er hatte mit missbilligenden Reaktionen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er da zustimmte, sagte er „Ja, gerne." Mr. Weasley klopfte ihm erfreut auf die Schulter und sagte: „Großartig! Kommen Sie am besten gleich nach der Besprechung in mein Büro, damit wir alles weitere besprechen können." And die Runde gerichtet fragte er: „Sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" Als alle verneinten, wurde die Besprechungsrunde aufgehoben und jeder wieder seinen Aufgaben überlassen. Einige mussten sich schon jetzt auf Überstunden gefasst machen, andere konnten getrost ihrem Feierabend entgegensehen. Marcus jedoch folgte Mr. Weasley direkt wieder in sein Büro. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so lange an einem Tag im Büro des Abteilungsleiters aufgehalten hatte. Als sich beide wieder in die Sessel gesetzt hatten, kam Mr. Weasley direkt zum Punkt: „Nun, ich denke, wir sollten Ihnen mindestens drei weitere Mitarbeiter zur Seite stellen. Da Sie der Informierteste über Mr. Thoresdale sind, sollten Sie wohl das Kommando bei dieser Aufgabe übernehmen. Ich schätze, dass es einleuchtend ist, Mr. Thoresdale an den Orten zu suchen, wo er sich früher gerne aufgehalten hat oder die ihm sonst irgendwie wichtig waren. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände von Ihnen oder brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas für diese Aufgabe?"

Marcus zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Ich schätze, ich könnte tatsächlich eine kleine Auszeit gebrauchen, bevor ich an diese Aufgabe herantraue." Er hatte das Gefühl, dass im Moment der beste Augenblick war, um die Auszeit zu beantragen, jetzt, da sein Bericht so positiv wirkte. Wer könnte ahnen, wie lange diese Stimmung noch anhielt? Mr. Weasley wirkte etwas enttäuscht, doch er antwortete: „Ja natürlich! Sie haben sich Ihre Auszeit wirklich redlich verdient, wie ich bereits vorhin schon sagte. Ich hoffe jedoch, hier bald wieder mit Ihrer Mitarbeit rechnen zu können. Für wie lange möchten Sie eine Auszeit beantragen?" Bei dieser Frage nahm Mr. Weasley einen Füllfederhalter zur Hand und begann sich eine Notiz auf einem Blatt Pergament vor ihm zu machen, welches er mit Marcus' Namen versah. Marcus zögerte mit der Antwort, während er überlegte und sagte schließlich: „Wären drei Tage in Ordnung?" Marcus hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Antwort Mr. Weasley überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch dieser antwortete: „Ja natürlich! Das geht vollkommen in Ordnung! Stellen Sie Ihren Antrag an besten noch heute bei der Personalabteilung. Meinen Segen haben Sie."

Mr. Weasley machte sich noch ein paar Notizen auf dem Pergament und schaute nicht wieder auf. Marcus nahm an, dass er nun gehen konnte und stand auf. „Auf Wiedersehen", sagte er rückwärts gewandt, als er das Büro verließ. Mr. Weasley murmelte: Auf Wiedersehen, Marcus! Erholen Sie sich gut!" Darauf schloss Marcus die Tür hinter sich und machte sich daran, seinen Bericht weiter zu schreiben. Als er auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging, fielen ihm die heimlichen Blicke seiner Kollegen auf. Was sie wohl dachten? Möglicherweise hatte er sich ein wenig mehr Anerkennung unter seinen Kollegen erarbeitet. Aber vielleicht waren diese Blicke auch mit Skepsis vermischt.


	4. Wiedersehen mit Daphne

**Kapitel 3: Wiedersehen mit Daphne**

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Mit diesen Worten fand sich Marcus plötzlich von einer Menge dunkelbraunem Haar umgeben, während er gleichzeitig fest umschlungen wurde. „In letzter Zeit sehe ich dich ja kaum noch", fügte Daphne hinzu. Marcus entging der vorwurfsvolle Unterton trotz seiner Erschöpfung keineswegs. Er bemühte sich, die stürmische Begrüßung gebührend zu erwidern. Eigentlich hätte er sich am liebsten sofort in sein Bett gelegt und wäre seelenruhig eingeschlafen. Doch das würde ihm Daphne sicherlich übel nehmen. Stattdessen blickte er in ihre braunen Augen, lächelte, während er ihr sanft durch ihr Haar strich und sagte schließlich: „Es ist schön, wieder bei dir zu sein!"

Daphne lächelte bei diesen Worten und erwiderte seinen liebevollen Blick. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken schaute sie zu Boden. Sie wirkte traurig oder verärgert – oder beides. Marcus hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, Daphnes Körpersprache richtig zu deuten. Sie waren nun schon seit fünf Jahren zusammen und trotzdem überraschte sie ihm immer noch mit ihren Emotionen. Er konnte nie genau sagen, wann sie wirklich glücklich war und wann sie wütend auf ihn war oder traurig über irgendetwas. Nur in manchen Momenten war er sich wirklich sicher gewesen und hatte Recht gehabt. Trotzdem liebte er sie über alles. Sie war, wie sie eben war und das liebte er an ihr. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er sie eigentlich schon immer gekannt. Er hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um das zu erkennen. Ihr Wesen, ihre wunderschönen, braunen Augen, in welchen er sich so gern verlor, ihre zart geschwungenen Brauen, ihr hübscher Mund, ihre stolze Nase, ihre ganze Gestalt schien ihm so vertraut wie kaum etwas auf dieser Welt. Sie verstand ihn wie sonst nur sein bester Freund Ruben. Er konnte ihr alles anvertrauen und dafür schenkte sie ihm ihr Vertrauen. Durch sie erst hatte er erfahren, was es hieß zu lieben. Für all das war er ihr unendlich dankbar.

Doch im Moment stimmte etwas nicht. Zwar hatte sie ihn stürmisch umarmt, doch nach so langer Zeit der Trennung hatte er stürmische Küsse erwartet. Wenn sie sich für längere Zeit nicht richtig gesehen hatten, waren sie sonst bei der ersten Gelegenheit praktisch über einander hergefallen. Doch nichts davon zeigte Daphne diesmal. Stattdessen starrte sie zu Boden und blickte etwas nachdenklich drein. Entweder dachte sie über etwas nach oder sie war traurig oder wütend. Was es genau war, konnte Marcus nicht sagen, doch er war immerhin schon stolz darauf, dass er inzwischen wusste, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie sanft, aber bestimmt. „Kannst du es dir denn nicht denken?" war ihre Antwort. Er hasste diese Gegenfragen, besonders wenn sie suggerierten, dass er es eigentlich wissen müsste, wenn er in Wirklichkeit absolut keine Ahnung hatte. „Würde ich dich dann fragen?", gab er zurück. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf. Ihr Blick zeigte ihm nun deutlich, dass sie wütend war – und zwar auf ihn. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Schließlich durchbrach sie die unangenehme Stille, die Marcus wie eine quälende Unendlichkeit schien, in der er jedoch nicht wagte, etwas zu sagen. „Kannst du nicht einmal wissen, warum es mir so beschissen geht? Kannst du es dir denn wirklich nicht denken?" Ihre Stimme begann nun zu zittern, doch sie sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Vier Tage warst du jetzt schon weg und in der Zeit hast du mich kein einziges Mal angerufen oder sonst irgendwie von dir hören lassen. Was glaubst du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?" Mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde ihre Stimme nun lauter und Marcus wurde bewusst, dass ihm ein ordentliches Donnerwetter bevorstand.

„Daphne, ich…", begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Daphne unterbrach ihn wütend. Sie schrie fast: „Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo du eigentlich warst. Dir hätte sonst was passiert sein können!" Zornig funkelte sie ihn an. Er musste sogar zugeben, dass sie mehr Recht hatte, als sie vermutlich wusste. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?", fuhr sie wütend fort. „Du hast mir ja noch nicht mal eine Nummer dagelassen, unter der ich dich erreichen konnte! Ich konnte nachts kaum schlafen, weil ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht habe! Vier Tage, in denen ich nicht wusste, wo du jetzt eigentlich bist, was du machst und ob es dir gut geht. Und die ganze Zeit hast du nicht _einmal_ angerufen. Bin ich dir etwa egal? Sind dir meine Sorgen egal? Hast du nie an mich gedacht? Ein Telefon wird's doch da gegeben haben, wo du warst, oder?"

Während Daphne ihm ihre Wut entgegen schleuderte, hatte sie zur Untermalung ihrer Worte heftig gestikuliert und war vor ihm auf und ab gelaufen und ihn mit zornigen Blicken fixiert. Marcus kannte diese Ausbrüche bereits; sie hatten sich in ihrer Beziehung schon ein paar Mal gestritten. Eigentlich wusste er, wie er sie nach solch einem Ausbruch wieder beruhigen konnte, doch diesmal war er mit den Nerven einfach so fertig, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, adäquat zu reagieren. Vier Tage war er unterwegs gewesen, hatte jede Menge Strapazen auf sich genommen und in dieser Zeit nicht viel geschlafen. Was den Schlaf betraf, hatte er Daphne also in nichts nachgestanden. Abgesehen davon hatte er wirklich ständig unter Anspannung gestanden, da sein Auftrag alles andere als einfach und ungefährlich gewesen war. Er hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt genau gewusst, ob er heil wieder aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen würde. Es war ja auch längst nicht vorbei. Eigentlich waren sie erst am Anfang der Suche nach Nebukadnezar und seinen Anhängern. Bald würde Marcus auch noch auf der Suche nach einem entflohenen Geist sein, der irgendwie unheimlicher zu sein schien als die Biographien über ihn berichteten. Alles in allem war Marcus also einfach nur erschöpft und mit seiner Kraft und seinen Nerven am Ende. All der Frust, der sich in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatte und die Anspannung, unter der er gestanden hatte, brachen sich nun Bahn. Irgendwo in seinem Innern hatten Daphnes Worte ihn verletzt und diese Verletzung war gut zu hören, als er ihr antwortete: „Wie kannst du nur denken, dass du mir egal wärst? Natürlich habe ich oft an dich gedacht! Was denkst du, wie schwer es mir fiel, mich auf meinen Auftrag zu konzentrieren, weil du mir so gefehlt hast?! Und nein, es gab dort leider kein Telefon. Mein Chef hat mich zu mehreren Orten geschickt und _zufälligerweise_ waren das anscheinend die entlegensten Kuhkaffs, die es auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten nur geben kann. Außerdem war ich so beschäftigt, dass ich selber kaum schlafen konnte. Ich hab mit Sicherheit nicht weniger Schlimmes durchgemacht als du! Also sag mir nicht, ich hätte dich vernachlässigt…"

„Das hast du aber!", unterbrach ihn Daphne und jetzt schrie sie.

„Ach ja?" Auch Marcus schrie jetzt. Er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. „Wie hätte ich dich denn anrufen sollen, wenn kein Telefon in der Nähe war? Hätte ich dir eine Postkarte schicken sollen? Die wäre doch eh nicht vor mir angekommen."

„Du hättest mir ja wenigstens sagen können, wohin du fährst! So wusste ich ja überhaupt nichts", schrie Daphne ihn an. „Mein Chef hat mir doch selber erst gesagt, wohin ich soll, als ich auf Arbeit war", erwiderte Marcus in derselben Lautstärke. Bei der nächsten Antwort schrie Daphne zwar nicht mehr, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang immer noch jede Menge Verletzung und Vorwurf mit: „Ach? Und auf deiner Arbeit gab's natürlich auch kein Telefon, nicht wahr?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Arbeit keine privaten Anrufe machen darf!" Auch Marcus schrie nun nicht mehr, doch er sprach noch immer sehr laut und aufgeregt. „Wenn ich da telefoniere, ist da immer wer in der Nähe. Wenn da jemand mitbekommt, dass ich dich anrufe, bin ich meinen Job los! Willst du das?" Daphne ließ diese Frage unbeantwortet. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema. Ihre Stimme hatte dabei eine plötzliche Kühle und die gefährliche Ruhe, mit der sie nun sprach, ließ Marcus wünschen, dass sie lieber schreien würde: „Wer weiß? Vielleicht warst du ja gar nicht so weit weg. Woher soll ich wissen, ob du nicht einfach bei einer anderen warst?" Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Verletzung, Stolz und auch Verachtung zum Ausdruck brachte. Bei diesem Vorwurf allerdings platzte Marcus endgültig der Kragen. Eine unglaubliche Wut wallte in ihm auf, die seinen Mund zu einer schmalen Linie werden ließen, weil er seine Lippen so sehr zusammenpresste, dass die Lippen weiß wurden. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich bei jedem Atemzug, der seine Brust sich heftig auf und ab bewegen ließ. Während sie sich angeschrieen hatten, waren sie unbewusst so im Raum umhergelaufen, dass sie nun ein paar Schritte voneinander entfernt standen. Marcus verkürzte diese Entfernung nun mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten. Als er dann ganz nah vor ihr stand, hob Daphne schützend ihre Hände vor ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen hatte sie vor Angst weit aufgerissen, als er auf sie zugelaufen kam und sie dann in Erwartung einer Ohrfeige zusammengekniffen. Doch statt sie zu schlagen – was ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre –, sagte er mit vor Wut bebender Stimme: „Nicht ein _einziges Mal _habe ich daran gedacht, dich zu betrügen! Traust du mir das wirklich zu? Habe ich dir all die Jahre nicht gezeigt, was du mir bedeutest? Wie kannst du es wagen, mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich eine andere hätte? Vier Tage war ich jetzt unterwegs und die ganze Zeit über war ich nur im Stress. Aber anstatt, dass ich mich mal ausruhen kann, wenn ich nach Hause komme, bekomme ich von dir erstmal eine Standpauke und du wirfst mir auch noch vor, dass ich dich betrügen würde! Das ist ja echt die Höhe!"

Zuerst hatte Daphne wirklich so gewirkt, als hätte sie Angst vor Marcus bekommen. Doch als der erwartete Schlag nicht kam, schien ihr Stolz wiedergekommen zu sein. Und stolz und wütend sah sie ihn dann auch an, als sie antwortete: „Was hätte ich denn sonst denken sollen? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wo du bist und was du machst!"

„Ja, aber musst du mir deswegen gleich vorhalten, dass ich eine andere hätte?", schrie Marcus wütend. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach mal etwas Ruhe gönnen, wenn ich nach ein paar anstrengenden Tagen wieder nach Hause komme?" An Daphnes Antwort, bei der sie wieder schrie, merkte Marcus, dass er zu weit gegangen war: „Ach? Hättest du lieber eine Frau, die dich immer schön artig empfängt, die keine Fragen stellt und immer hübsch das Essen auf dem Tisch hat, wenn du nach Hause kommst? Ist es das, was du willst?"

„Das wäre vielleicht mal eine interessante Abwechslung", schrie er. Er wusste, dass er zu weit ging, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Er war so sauer und er brauchte ein Ventil. „Dann musst du dir eine andere suchen", schrie Daphne zurück. „Für so was bin ich nicht zu haben!" Marcus wusste darauf keine Antwort und begnügte sich damit, Daphne einfach nur eine Weile lang wutentbrannt anzustarren, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstürmte, in sein Zimmer lief und die Tür zuknallte. Dort setzte er sich einfach auf sein Sofa, legte die Füße auf die gegenüberliegende Lehne und schmollte. Er wusste nicht, warum dieser Streit so ausgeartet war, dass sie sich gegenseitig verletzen mussten. Das war gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Doch im Moment war er so geladen, dass es ihm egal war. Er war wütend und verletzt und er gab sich diesem Gefühl hin. Er konnte nicht anders. Die letzten Tage und dann dieser Streit waren einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Eigentlich war er todmüde, doch in diesem Zustand konnte er nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken rasten und er ließ all die Bilder und Gedanken in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, die ihn in den letzten Tagen so sehr beschäftigt hatten. Er ließ es zu, dass sie sich mit dem gerade Geschehenen vermischten und ein heilloses Durcheinander in seinem Kopf anrichteten. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, seinen Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten. Er konnte nicht anders, als dazusitzen, schmollend vor sich hinzustarren, während seine Gedanken hin und her sprangen und ihn verwirrten.

Schließlich übermannte ihn dann doch die Müdigkeit. Er war so fertig mit den Nerven und so erschöpft, dass er es gerade noch schaffte, sein Sofa so herzurichten, dass er darauf schlafen konnte. An Zähne putzen usw. dachte er schon gar nicht mehr und an ein gemeinsames Bett in dieser Nacht, war nach diesem Streit nicht zu denken. Nachdem er schließlich unter seine provisorische Bettdecke geschlüpft war, schlief er nach nur wenigen Minuten in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Mitten in der Nacht – er wusste nicht, wie spät es war – wachte er auf. Er fragte sich kurz, was ihn geweckt haben mochte, doch dann hörte er es. Das Schlafzimmer befand sich direkt neben seinem Zimmer und so war es nicht schwer, Daphne weinen zu hören. Es hörte sich etwas gedämpft an, als weine sie unter ihrer Bettdecke. Sie weinen zu hören, weckte in Marcus Reue und Mitleid. Sein Zorn war inzwischen verraucht und er bereute es sehr, sie so sehr verletzt zu haben. Sie hatte ihn zwar auch verletzt, doch inzwischen wusste er sowieso nicht mehr, wer damit angefangen hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte jetzt nur bei ihr sein und sie trösten. Er lag noch ein paar Sekunden still da, in denen er sich aufzuraffen versuchte, während Daphne nebenan weiter weinte. Schließlich warf er die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf und trat auf den Flur. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und spähte hinein. Daphne lag auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster in das sonst dunkle Zimmer und warf seinen schwachen Schein auf ihre Silhouette. In der fötalen Stellung lag sie da, die Bettdecke bis zum Kopf hochgezogen. Ihr Körper zuckte von den vereinzelten Schluchzern. Marcus biss sich auf die Lippe, als er sie so sah. E konnte sie nicht weinen sehen. Es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal innerlich so sehr, dass er sie einfach nur in die Arme nehmen wollte. Leise ging er auf das Bett zu, legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und begann ihre Schulter und ihren Oberarm zu streicheln. Sie zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und verkrampfte sich etwas, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn daran zu hindern. Sie hörte allerdings auch nicht auf zu weinen. Marcus begnügte sich erst einmal damit, sie zu streicheln und sagte eine Weile lang gar nichts. Als er merkte, dass ihr Weinen allmählich verebbte, sagte er schließlich: „Es tut mir leid!" Als sie nicht antwortete, wiederholte er nach einer Weile: „Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Schließlich antwortete sie leise, während sie ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte: „Du hast mich verletzt! Du hast mich sehr verletzt!" Er antwortete: „Ich weiß! Es tut mir leid!"

„Du hast mir Angst gemacht vorhin! Tu das nie wieder!", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war rau vom vielen Weinen. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen", antwortete er. „Versprichst du mir, dass du mir nie wieder solche Angst machst?", fragte sie. Sie schniefte. „Ja, ich verspreche es", sagte er. Er meinte es und er hoffte, dass man das hören konnte.

Eine Weile lang sagten beide nichts. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Ab und zu durchzuckte sie noch ein kurzer Schluchzer. Schließlich begann sie wieder leise zu sprechen: „Kannst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, wohin du fährst, wenn du für längere Zeit weg musst? Ich mach mir immer solche Sorgen."

„Ich würde es dir ja gerne sagen, aber ich darf nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Mein Chef legt großen Wert darauf, dass die Vorschriften eingehalten werden. Der Datenschutz ist ihm sehr wichtig. Wenn es rauskommt, dass ich dir Dinge über meine Aufträge erzähle, die ich eigentlich nicht sagen darf, verliere ich meinen Job und lande womöglich noch im Gefängnis." Bei dem Gedanken, in Askaban zu landen, lief es Marcus eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er unterließ es jedoch, Daphne zu sagen, dass er sie in Gefahr brachte, wenn er ihr seine Auftragsziele nannte. Sie würde sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen. Vermutlich würde sie versuchen, ihn zu überreden, sich einen neuen Job zu suchen. Doch Marcus war mit Leib und Seele ein Auror. Nur wusste Daphne nichts davon; sie wusste nur, dass er seinen Job liebte.

„Aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, mir ständig um dich Sorgen zu machen!", antwortete Daphne. „Wie können wir vermeiden, dass wir uns dann ständig deswegen streiten?" Marcus wusste darauf keine Antwort. Ab und zu hatte er ihr vortäuschen können, dass er auf einen Kongress oder zu einer wichtigen mehrtägigen Konferenz für seinen Beruf fahre. Ab und zu war es auch eine angebliche Weiterbildung. Doch ständig konnte er ja nicht auf Konferenzen oder dergleichen sein. Das gab der Beruf, den er ihr vorgelogen hatte, nicht her. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er für eine Firma arbeite, die mit Sicherheitstechnik handelte, was der Wahrheit einigermaßen nahe kam. Trotzdem war es Daphne merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass er ihr nicht mal die Orte nennen durfte, in welchen er Aufträge bekam. Er hatte es damit begründet, dass seine Firma für Leute arbeite, die hohen Wert auf Geheimhaltung legten. Daphne hatte nach etwas wie Schutzprogrammen von irgendwelchen Zeugen gefragt und Marcus war dankbar auf diesen Zug aufgesprungen. Doch nun wusste er wirklich nicht, wie er solche Streitereien in Zukunft vermeiden konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er daher resigniert. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und zwar sehr. Ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich will versuchen, dass wir trotzdem glücklich miteinander sein können. Ich liebe dich!"

Daphne antwortete nicht direkt darauf. Sie murmelte etwas, das eine Zustimmung sein konnte. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um und kuschelte sich an ihn, wobei sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. Marcus erwiderte dieses Zeichen der Zuneigung, indem er sie fest an sich drückte und ihren Rücken und ihren Kopf zärtlich streichelte. Er sah ihre Reaktion als Zustimmung an, dass er im Bett bleiben durfte und sie sich wieder vertragen hatten. Glücklicher als noch vor ein paar Minuten schlief er schließlich mit ihr in den Armen ein.


End file.
